I CANT STOP SINGING!
by Progota
Summary: During a battle with a Musical Witch Maka gets a spell placed on her that makes her sing parts of songs at random moments getting her into halarious situations! :
1. Chapter 1

**Progota: Hope you Enjoy it! Remember I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY SONG MENTIONED!**

**Maka : Hey why am I the victim?**

**Soul: Better you than me.**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Progota: ehehe... um...****Maka calm down i think you killed him. (sweatdrop)**

* * *

><p>"Get Back Here, Melody!" Maka yelled as she caught her breath.<p>

"Teehee, You'll never get me little meister" she replied. As she rode her on her musical notes.

* * *

><p>A Few Hours Earlier<p>

"Lord Death you called" Maka said peeking her head into the death room with Soul right behind her.

"MAKA, SOUL, NICE TO SEE YOU" said the Large Black shadow with a cartoon like skeleton mask as the two teens walked in closing the door behind them.

"Nice to see you, too Lord Death" Maka said as she smiled respectfully unlike soul who stood there hunched backed and said "yeah".

"Now my students I have a mission for you so please pay close attention" said the death god as Maka and Soul directed their attention to him.

" As you know we been having a witch problem in Death City." The teens nodded as a reply. "Well she's a musical witch and she used music to control, destroy, or hurt people. Now I want you two to go and kill her." They both looked at him and accepted their new mission.

* * *

><p>Back to the Present<p>

"Maka calm down and think" Soul said as he was spun around as Maka tried to attack the witch."SHUT UP" She yelled at her weapon and she continued her attacks. "Oh no, look the little meister and her weapon and arguing" said the witch with a sympathetic look on her face yet she withheld a smile. "Maybe you should listen to him, he seems to know what he's doing." The witch sang. Maka's anger rose as she jumped up and swung Soul. She finally had hit the witch and left a bloody cut. "AH" Melody screamed form the pain of the blade making contact with her skin.

"Why you little-" said Melody

"Gothcha" Maka and Soul said in Unison.

"You're going to regret that."said the witch

"Aww really make me."maka said with an intimidating look.

"Fine" said the witch as she chanted an incantation under her breath.

"Have fun with my little spell dear meister." Said the witch as she flew away.

"Damn it you're not getting away!" As Maka ran but was no match for the flying witch. She finally stoped chasing Melody long enough for Soul to return to his human form. "Hey... Soul" Maka said with a tired tone of voice. "I feel ... really...dizzy." Maka said as she fell unconscious from pushing herself too far. "MAKA" she heard soul yell as she reached the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>RATE AND REVIEW AND I WILL ADD MORE CHAPTERS. SONG IDEAS WILL BE TAKEN IN TO CONSIDERATION! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**IM A FALIURE I KEEP HAVING TO DELETE THIS CHAPTER DUE TO ALL IT MISTAKES! PLZ FORGIVE ME! I'M SORRY! I JUST WANT TO MAKE IT PERFECT FOR MY READERS! **_( I'm writting this at midnight on a empty stomach) So please forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Yay New Chapter!<strong>

**Maka: Omg this is gonna be sooo embarassing. :(**

**Soul: AHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Progota:(sweatdrop) eheh...yah...um... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

All I remember is falling unconscious and now, slowly opening my eyes, I'm at the schools infirmary with Professor Stein.

"Oh, you're awake" he said in his mellow tone turning to look at me. "How sad and I really wanted to dissect you" he added with a small frown on his face putting his sharpie and scalpel down.

"Oh, forgive me for interrupting you" I said in a sarcastic way only to hear him give me a growl sound. I ignored him and looked around.

"Where's Soul" I asked him "He went to the school changing rooms to take a shower" answered the professor twisting the screw in his head. I gave him a confused look and he replied "You were in a Coma for 2 days." He said.

"COMATOSE I WILL NEVER WAKE UP WITHOUT AN OVERDOSE OF YOOOUUUU!" I said not knowing where it came from. "Excuse me" He turned and looked at me with a shocking yet confused look on his face. "Um…" we sat there in as the awkward silence filled the air. Then….

"MAKA YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD BLACK * STAR HAS COME TO HEAL YOU WITH MY AWESOMENESS". As the door slowly fell to the ground from Black*Stars kick.

"Hey Black*Star don't go breaking doors down that's not cool" I immediately knew that was Soul. "Black*Star be quiet Maka might still be asleep" Said the innocent Tsubaki.

"It's okay I'm awake" I said before Black*Star jumped on top of me. "MY SIGNITURE WILL SURLEY HEAL YOU" he yelled holding down my head and a sharpie in his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME" I yelled as I began fight back.

"HEY DON'T FIGHT BACK IM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR I AM HERE TO HEAL YOU" As he began to fight back as well. I wondered why Professor or Dr Stein (which ever it is) wasnt helping)

"Hey stop that Black*Star fighting a girl isn't cool" said soul "and look your even rocking the bed" he added before...

"OH, BABY WANNA BE STUCK TO YOU LIKE GLUE. BABY WANNA SPEND IT ALL ON YOU. BABY MY ROOM IS THE G SPOT, CALL ME MR FLINSTONE I CAN MAKE YOUR BEDROCK." I sang. Loudly.

The room went silent. Everyone including Stein stared at me. I was both confused and embarrassed. Then all of a sudden Black*Star bursted into laughter falling off the bed. Soul looked at me very confused and Tsubaki was blushing madly at the words I had previously said.

"Um...Maka might it have been the witch put a spell on you" Stein said breaking the awkwardness in the room.

"I think so I remember she said something about regretting what I did" I answered.

_Aw Crap…_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Srry Maka I had too.<strong>

**Maka:(growl...)**

**Soul: Yah Progota that wasn't cool.**

**Progota: Your just jelous Black*Star was ontop of her when she sang that.**

**Soul: ...**

**Maka: giggle**

**Progota: well then(giggle) hope ..(giggle) you enjoyed(giggle). **

**Soul: Ahh this is NOT cool Bye**

**Maka: Soul wait...**

**Progota: Thanks for reading! Review! If you like a specific song to apear plz ask and i might talk it into consideration :) but if you did srry if it not in the chapter i'll still new and dont know how to see the review other than cheacking my email(but I'm too lazy,srry)**

* * *

><p>1st Song: Comatose by Skillet<p>

2nd song: Bedrock by Lil Wayne (i think)


	3. Chapter 3

**Progota: Yay A NEW CHAPTER AGAIN!**

**Maka: Why the love songs?**

**Progota: I wanna put a little bit of SoMa in it.**

**Maka: Please dont. :/**

**Soul: why not**

**Progota: see soul likes the idea**

**Maka:(growl) :/**

**Progota: ENJOY! REMEMBER I DONT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY SONGS MENTIONED!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Next Day<span>**

**Maka POV**

Yesterday was soo embarrassing! I didn't even know I knew that song! "Oh god…" I said as Soul and I walk down the steps of the school at night. I had stayed in the infirmary for 3 days and was extremely excited to leave considering I no longer had to keep an eye out for Stein's dissecting problem."Hey Maka" Soul said breaking the silence "well that's what you get for mouthing off to a witch" Said Soul chuckling under his breath. _Idiot _I though before...

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN, OOOHOOO"I sang uncontrollably. As Soul, who was a few feet ahead, tuned around to me my eyes. I blushed lightly and at the words I said. He then began laughing at me clutching his stomach.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" I yelled at him with noticeable anger in my voice.

"I…don't…know" he said laughing continuously.

_Let it go Maka, Let it go._

"Whatever" I said as I started to walk at a faster pace. "Oh no, you don't" he said walking even faster. "Ha" I said sarcastically walking even faster than him. He let out a growl and walked faster. By this point we both began running. Making our way to our apartment. We still needed a 2 more blocks before arriving though.

The night was dark but the streets were filled with peace. Nobody was outside due to the danger of there might be a pre-keshin, but there wasn't any or atleast I didnt sense one. The clouds then blocked the creepy laughing moon. "Wow the sky got real dark" said Soul as we slowed down and caught out breath. Then I felt it the urge to …"LET ME LIGHT THE SKY, LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU, LET ME TELL YOU WHY I WOULD DIE FOR YOU" I sang AGAIN and started to blush. I noticed Soul looking at me. "Sorry… its kinda uncontrollable." I said scratching my head.

"It's okay" he said giving me a toothy grin showing with shark-like teeth. " You know Maka you have a nice voice" he added causing me to blush.

"Thanks" I said hoping he didn't notice me blush.

**Soul's POV**

"You know Maka you have a nice voice" I said

_Oh god why'd I say that might as well confess too SOO UNCOOL._

"Thanks" she said as she smiled back. _Wait a minute is she blushing!_

" Welcome" I said trying to make it sound cool. My face suddenly felt hot .

_WHAT THE HELL AM __I__ BLUSHING!_

**Maka POV**

I looked up at the sky and saw a the creepy moon surrounded by many twinkling stars.

"Hey Soul" I said.

"Yeah,Maka" He responded

"Have you ever wondered if stars can see us" I asked him hoping he didn't think it was a wierd question. (Though it was)

"No I never really though that before" he answered

"Oh" I said. It went quiet as we walked up the steps to our floor. " I think they be blind though, it be wierd if they did see us, they'd me more like stalkers if they can see" he mumbled the last part. "Stars are Blind, huh" i said. We bothed looked at each other. _Crap_ we though before.

"Even though the Gods are crazy, Even though the stars are blind, If you show me real love baby, I'll show you MINE." I sang peacefully and calmly. Unlike the other times. I blushed and avoided looking at Soul, but I caught a glimps. He was smiling.

**Soul POV**

After our LONG walk we finally reached our Apartment. We both ended up going straight to the rooms.

"Night Soul" she said.

"Night Maka" I said.

"See ya in the Morning" we said in unison.

**In the heads of Maka and Soul**

_What the hell! I can't believe I blushed over something he/she said. Omg this can't be happening! You don't think I like him/her. OH GOD! WHEN IS THIS SPELL GONNA BE OVER!_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Maka: Don't tell me i falling for soul.**

**Progota: Maybe (giggle)**

**Soul: Seriously...**

**Progota: I could make this into a KidXMaka story, ya know**

**Soul and Maka : ...**

**Progota: Well then, Hope it was enjoyable! Sorry if some of your song request weren't in the story, but im trying to make it kinda natural. BUT DONT WORRY I WILL POSSABLY PUT THEM IN THE NEXT STORY.**

**Bye! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1st song : Thats What You Get by Paramore<strong>

**2nd:Light Up the Sky by Yellowcard (Requested by Sally White)**

**3rd: Stars are Blind by Paris Hilton (Requested by Maka67)**

**I Will Consider Song Ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Progota: Yay New Chapter! Wait, wheres Maka?**

**Soul: She really doesnt want to come out. Shes too embarrassed.**

**Progtoa: Ohhh well too bad that what makes it funny.**

**Maka: Maka-Chop.**

**Progota: Owww :'"(**

**Soul: ... Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept waking up thinking how I was going to be able to keep my singing outburst under control. We had school tomorrow and I wasn't about to embarrass my ass tomorrow during class. "Oh god…" I said under my breath. Before I knew it was time to get up. I got up from my bed, took a shower, and got dressed. It was 7:00am and all I had to do was wake up Soul.

_If that was ever easy._

"Soul Wake up" I said knocking on the door slowly opening it. "Maka-Chan" said a voice behind that caused me to jump. "Oh Blaire you scared me" I said looking at her in her cat form.

"Are you gonna wake up Soul-kun already" she said look at me.

"Yeah" I answered

"Let Blaire" she answered walking right in front of me transforming into her human form

He jumped right on top of him (naked) and shook him. "Soul-kun wake up" she said.

Soul gave her a growl and pulled the cover over his head. "SOUL ,WAKE UP ALREADY" I yelled annoyed.

"Soul-kun wanna know something" Blaire asked him as he gave him a questioning sound. "Maka wants to play some love games with you" she said whispering but loud enough for me to hear.

Soul shot up with a nosebleed thinking the dirty thoughts and as for me I blushed hard before...

"LETS HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK" I sang as Blaire giggled, transformed and ran way and Soul looked at me before a blood rocket shot out of his nose.

_What a morning :/_

Finally after the morning fiasco we finally left the building and were on our way to school.

"Hey Maka"

"Yeah Soul"

"Did you do the weekend homework Miss Marie gave us?" he asked with a sympathetic look on his face.

"OH NO, You're not coping from me Soul"

"Please Maka, look I'm begging which is soo not cool" he said stepping in front of me with a smirk on this face

"YEAH,ONE DAAAAYYYY YOU'LL BE BEGGIN ON YOUR KNEES FOR ME"I sang as Soul began to laugh and run.

"HEY YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" I yelled as I chased him towards the school.

**At School In the Class Room**

"How Good Morning Maka, Good Morning Soul" Tsubaki said as she waved from her seat.

"Yo Tsubaki" said Soul

"Hey Tsubaki" I said walking up the steps to sit next to her. "Where's Black*Star" Soul asked as he turned around from his seat. "Oh I don't really know he said he be late though" said the innocent Tsubaki. _What an idiot how can he leave poor Tsubaki alone. _

"Hey guys" we all turned to seek Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Hey guys" Soul and I said in unison. "So what are you-" he said looking at me.

"THERE NO SYMMETRICAL" he yelled running towards me attacking my pigtails. "ONES LOWER THAN THE OTHER BY A CENTIMETER, IT NOT SYMMETRICAL LET ME FIX IT" he said grabbing my hair and pulling it. "NO STOP IT" I yelled fighting back.

"LIZ HELP ME" I yelled as she tried to calm Kid down though as for patty she was laughing. Loud.

"Kid if you don't let go I will Maka-Chop you" I said with much anger.

"Kid don't be so stupid its not cool" Soul said glaring at kid kept messing with my hair.

"DON'T BE STUPID YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, DON'T BE RIDICULOUS YOU KNOW I NEED YOU" I sang as stood up quickly causing Kid to let go and fall back. Patty stopped laughing and looked at me with a confused face.

"What's wrong with Maka-Chan" Patty asked as Kid stood up and shook of the dirt. "She under a witches spell" Soul said with a bored expression. I fixed my hair and sat down. "I can control it. It just happens against my will." I added. "Oh" said Liz and Kid in unison.

They looked at me and then "RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!" The bell rang and we all moved to respective seats. Class began with Professor Stein rolling in on his chair. "Morning Class" he said as he rolled in not noticing the crack on one of the tiles and falling straight on his face taking the wheelie chair thing down with him. He then got up cleared his throat and continued. "Okay today well be dissecting -" he was cut off by someone yelling "YYAAHHOO!" _Ugh Guess who._

"BLACK*STAR YOUR ALMIGHTY GOD IS HERE TO BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY" He said walking through the door he busted down. "Ahh, Black*Star you're late as usual". "A GOD DOESN'T NEED TO BE-"Black*Star was cut off by one of Steins Scalpels nearly hitting him. "Shut up and sit down" he said turning the Screw in his head and giving him an ugly look.

"And they said that teenagers are scary" said Stein "I laugh at those idiots" he said chuckling.

"Now if anyone has their Telephone or Cell phones or whatever you call em' turn them off NOW! I don't want any more interruptions." He murmured the last part. "Telephone, seriously?" Soul said "so uncool".

_Telephone. Oh no…_

"HELLO HELLO BABY YOU CALLED I CANT HEAR A THING I AINT GOT NO SERVICE IN THIS CLUB YA SAY SAY!" I sang. Even louder than usual. The room was then filled with laughter as I slowly slid down in my chair hiding my face behind my books

_This is gonna be a long day…_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Sorry if a song you requested diddnt come out. I have alot of request and working them in i kinda hard. So I"m trying. Plz Forgive me. but i will try and plz remember not every song gets pick sooo sorry :'( But i hoped you Enjoyed it! And it really warms my heart that people are favoriting.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1st song: Love Game by Lady Gaga<strong>

**2nd song: Beggin On Your Knees by Victory Justice ( requested by Meikyuu Buterfly)**

**3rd song: Dont be Stupid by Shania Twain(requested by Tsuki AliceChan)**

**4thSong: Telephone by Lady Gaga (requested by Tsuki AliceChan)**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Progota: sorry for updating kinda late i was busy and went out of down for the whole day**

**Maka: its okay**

**Soul: your only happy because she took longer to write this chapter which your gonna be embarassed in. :)**

**Maka:Shut Up!**

**Progota: Okay back to the story :)**

* * *

><p>The Lunch bell rang and we walked get our lunches. Soo far I've haven't embarrassed myself that much today. After this morning outburst I preferred to have duck tape over my mouth and to sing out loud in front of people I know.<p>

"Maka are you going to eat" Tsubaki said leaning over me. I nodded no in response. I still had the duct tape over my mouth

"Maka if you like you can wait for us at the table." Tsubaki said with a smile. I nodded and walked away to our usual table and then sat down.

_Oh god! How am I live with this spell on me? (Sigh) I seriously embarrassed myself this morning. Ugh this is hard. _

"Oh little meister…little meister"

"_Huh" _I said in my head considering I still had the tape on my mouth.

"Teehee, you forgotten be already. That makes me sad" she sang the last part. _"Melody"_ I thought as she rocketed up from her seat. Just as my friends were walking to our table I started to run away toward Melody.

"Hey Soul, Where's Maka going" I heard Black*Star ask before hitting the trees in the woods.

"_That's it" _I said ripping the tape of my mouth "Melody where are you!" I yelled out.

"Over here little meister" She responded. I ran toward her voice and finally found her sitting on her musical notes. "Oh look you've come to play with me" she said giggling.

"Ha" I said sarcastically "I just want to know how to remove this stupid spell" I said yelling at her.

"Oh dear it seems I bewitched you" she said with a grin on her face.

"YOU GOT ME BEWITCHED CAUSE I'M UNDER YOU SPELL, YOU MUST BE A WITCH CAUSE I AM LIVING IN HELL" I sang.

"Oh looks like the spell has taken affect already" she said as she smirked and giggled.

"Told you I'd make you pay" she added.

SOUL POV

I just saw Maka running away. I dropped my lunch as ran toward her. I heard her scream out Melody's name. _That's why she was running! She's trying to catch the witch! THAT IDIOT! How can she fight alone!_

"Told you I'd make you pay" she told Maka. She was smirking at her.

"Maka" I yelled out to her. She then turned her attention to me.

"Soul Turn into a Scythe NOW" she yelled at me. As I did as she asked for.

"Maka think this time" I said warning her. As you can she might listen this time considering the mess were in.

"You know soul I gotta song for you SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT DON'T WANNA HEAR IT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUTTA MY WAY" she sang the last part.

"Ouch Maka that hurt" I said sarcastically. "Ha-ha Very funny "she answered back.

_Wow Maka can be cruel when she's pissed. _

"Enough Chit Chat let's begin" she said releasing her musical notes. "Get her" she ordered them and pointed to Maka. She swung me around and I easily destroyed the musical notes.

"Oh, you don't seem to like you want to die today" she said sympathetically.

"I'LL GUESS I'LL DIE ANOTHER DAY" she sang. _Maka singing Madonna, huh. Kinda hot. Wait, now is not the time for that. Concentrate Soul!_

"Hmph, I guess I under estimated you" Melody said as she swung more musical notes towards Maka. These were different though they were a bit stronger. "Well this battle is getting boring let's make this a bit more fun, no" she asked as she grinned a bit.

"I see you name Is Maka, no" she asked as she leaned down a bit. "Yeah, what of it" Maka barked.

_God Maka can you at least not intimidate her. Look where that got you._

"I haven't really heard your voice much "she said frowning. "Sing for me Maka-Chan" she said

"Like Hell I will" Maka yelled back at her. "Fine have it your way" said the witch.

"Super bass" said the witch as she pointed to Maka.

"BOY YOU GOT MY HEART BEAT RUNNING AWAY BEATTING LIKE A DRUM ,AND ITS COMING YOUR WAY CAN YOU HEAR THAT BOOM BADOOM BOOM, BOOM BADOOM BOOM BASS HE GOT THAT SUPER BASS" Maka sang.

"He he you have a nice voice" said the witch. "Okay you've have you fun now take the spell away!" Maka said furiously.

" No No I'm not done yet" Melody said giggling. By now Maka was pissed.

Maka POV

"MUSCIAL NOTES GET HER!" Melody screamed as she pointed at me. I didn't care anymore I didn't care if they scratched me. I charged right at them swinging Soul trying to hit Melody most of them scratched me. I could feel the blood drip out of the scratches. Right when I was about to swing and give her a damaging blow…. My body it froze!

I fell straight to the ground. "Maka!" Soul yelled as he transformed back to normal.

"Silly Maka" giggled the witch "I seems my music notes paralyzed you" she said with her hand over her mouth giggling.

Soul POV

Maka fell straight to the ground. "Maka!" I yelled as I undid the transformation._ I was angry now._

"What have you done to Maka" I yelled at Melody demanding some answers. "Don't worry she won't be paralyzed for long. It probably last a few hour the most a day." Melody said calming a bit of my anger. "You see the spelling will be taken away if she can sing a love song to the person she truly loves the most. AND SHE MUST MEAN IT!" Melody explained. "So for it to be gone Maka must sing to some dude she likes and mean it" Soul reviewed dimming it out a little.

"Exactly" Melody responded "Well know that that's over I'll be leaving" she added.

"Bye Maka" she said waving at the furiously blushing Maka. She then disappeared.

I turned to face Maka who was leaning on my back. "Maka can you speak" I asked hoping she could.

"Yeah, seems my mouths the only thing not paralyzed." She said sighing.

"Well let's get you back to the Academy" he said lifting her bridal style "We probably missed all of lunch already." (A/N: This battle took about an hour more or less) We started to walk back the way we came from.

"Maka!" I heard Tsubaki yell as she ran toward my side. "Soul is she alright" she asked looking at me seriously. "Yeah she'll only be paralyzed for a few hours"

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SOO LONG" Black*Star yelled from the table as he finished chewing a mouthful of food. "What's wrong with Maka" Black*Star said looking over me.

"Black*Star you're so lucky is can't Maka-Chop you". Maka said trying to look over my shoulder, but failed. "AHAHAHAH A GOD DOESN'T NEED LUCK I AM ALREADY THE LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE" he said continuing to laugh.

"THERES NOTING YOU CAN DO TO KEEP IT OUT, THERES NOTING YOU CAN TO BUT SCREAM AND SHOUT, I'M SO LUCKY LUCKY" she sang

She then blushed and looked away. "Well I guess the witch didn't take that spell away" Tsubaki said looking at the blushing Maka.

I felt bad. I didn't know why I guess because some way or another I didn't want to lose Maka to the guy she loves. _Wait don't tell me I love her? No that's impossible she's my partner, my meister, and maybe even my best friend._

I felt heat rush to my face. _Maybe I do love Maka_

"Oh dear, look at you Soul your all red. Here pass me Maka" said Tsubaki as she bent down for me to give her Maka. I then gripped her unconsciously. She noticed and whispered to me

"It's okay Soul I'm not going anywhere." It wasn't very loud but the words echoed in my head.

_I really do love Maka._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Sooo What do you think<strong>

**Maka and Soul:...**

**Progota: cute right :)**

**Maka and Soul:(blush)...**

**Progota: okay there a little embarassed :) teehee there soo cute**

* * *

><p><strong>1st song:Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor (requested by<strong> **SoulEaterOuranTwins9) (nice name)**

**2nd song: Shut up by Simple Plan (WingedHero540)**

**3rd song:Die Another Day by Madonna (requested by Tsuki AliceChan)**

**4th song: Super Bass by Nicki Minaj (requested by Octopus Taco ) (nice name)**

**5th Song: I'm So Lucky Lucky by Lucky Twice**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Listen up I've been thinkin of making more stories of Soul Eater but some of them wont be SoMa's there probably gonna be MakaXAsura and MakaXChrona(male) but i not sure. So if i do i would kindly ask my readers to read them. Then again I'm still thinking about it. That is all. Thank you. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Progota: Sorry the Update took awhile. I'm starting school . So its gonna take awhile to update.**

**Maka:(sniff)**

**Progota: Maka whats wrong**

**Maka: this is soo cute**

**Soul: Cute is an uncool word**

**Progota: Soul your Cute :)**

**Soul:(growl)**

* * *

><p>Maka POV<p>

Tsubaki and the others had taken me to the school's infirmary. After that I had finally convinced my friends to go to class, so they left. There I was sitting in the infirmary, by myself, paralyzed, in the silence.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed. No one would hear me anyway. "This silence is killing me (sigh) and I can't even read a book because I can't even turn the page." I said trying to find the good in this situation. "I on top of that I hungry! I didn't have lunch" I said now I was ranting.

_I might as well take a nap. Seems more interesting than just laying here staring in to space. _I thought to myself.

I slowly started to drift off as my eyelid drew heavier and heavier. My story in my dreams started…

"_Huh, where am I" I said looking around the area. "Little Meister Maka" I heard someone sing. There only one person that calls me "Little Meister". I said "MELODY WHERE ARE YOU" I yelled at my surroundings. It was dark and black. It looked as if I was floating in water yet I could still breathe easily but moving around took a while. Then there was a flash of light. There was the witch. Melody was just standing there. "WHERE ARE WE AND WHY ARE IN MY DREAMS" I yelled demanding answers. She then smiled at me._

"_Don't worry" she said looking into me. "I'm helping you I promise" she added taking a step closer to me. "H-H- How are you helping me" I said stuttering. "A little someone told me you liked your partner, no" she said questioning me. I felt heat rushing to my face. "N-N-N-NO" I yelled stuttering yet again. "Teehee you do." She said covering her mouth with her hand while giggling. "Do you remember how to remove the spell little Maka" she said smirking. Then I felt more heat rushing. "No way, you mean I have too…" I paused thinking of the embarrassing scene. Oh god this wasn't going very well for me. "Look all you have to do is sing a song to that weapon boy Soul and then your home free with a new boyfriend. So isn't that considered a bonus." She said obviously bored on how I kept over thinking things. "Well, look stop over thinking thing just focus. Find the music and melody in heart and follow the rhythm. Do what you heart tells you to do." I reflected on her words. "Well, then little Maka I bid you ado, I must going."_

"WAIT" I said waking up thrusting forward._ I can move again._

When I woke up I wasn't at school. I was at home. "Maka" I turned to see Soul standing by my door.

"Finally your wake" he said looking at me walking closer to my bed. Sitting at the edge when he reached it. "Yeah" I said trying not to look at him hopefully he didn't see me slightly blushing.

"Maka" he said reaching closer to me. _Omg is he going to kiss me. _"Your face is all wet and sweaty" he said putting one hand on his forehead and the other on mine. _I was kinda sad. I thought he was gonna his me. _

"Soul" I said taking his hand off my forehead. _Sigh _I said mentally. "Don't worry Soul, I'm okay"

"Are you sure Maka" he looked at me with seriousness in his crimson eyes. "Yah, I'm Fine" I said with a small smile. _God, this mood is seriously tense. I gotta do something…. Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Maka are you sure nothings bothering you" he asked one more time.

"DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY!" I sang._ God that was humiliating, but…_ "BWAHAHAHAHA" Soul bursted out in laughter. "Where did that come from" he said trying not to laugh as hard. I tried to look at him seriously, but I was soo hard. I then started to laugh along with Soul. We both laughed for a long time. Then fell back on my legs and my hand touched his. We then stopped laughing immediately. He got up off the bed. Awkwardness then filled the room. I turned away blushing. We paused for a while.

"Soo Soul have you had dinner already" I said changing the subject. I didn't want to look at his face, but curiosity got the better of me. I took a glance he was blushing. I quickly averted my eyes. "Uh yah I made some spaghetti you servings in the microwave" he said. I noticed he was also trying not to look at me. "Okay" I answered. "Soo yah, I'm gonna take a shower." He said exiting my room. I walked behind him, but went straight to the kitchen. I took out the pasta from the microwave as Soul walked out of his room with his clothes and towel in hand. "Thanks" I yelled from the kitchen to Soul who was walking into the rest room. " Yah, it was nothing" he yelled back.

_Maybe I do love soul. Yah, sometimes he can be a total jerk, but he has a good heart. Not only that but…_

_THIS PASTA'S AMAZING!_ _Maybe I'll make him cook more. _I looked down at the food and ate little by little savoring its taste.

_I really do love Soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: I wanted to make up for the lost time soo i made this really fluffy<strong>

**Maka: (blushes)**

**Soul: (blushes)**

**Progota: Srry there werent any song i just wanted to make this kinda mushy**

**Maka & Soul: (still blushing)**

**Progota: i guess they like it. :) well them till the next update! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Progota: yay a new chapter**

**Maka: you dont seem excited**

**Progota: i started school already and writing strories are getting harder to do**

**Soul: cool guys don't nee school**

**Maka: yeah you do**

**Progota: shes right ya know**

**Soul: (growl)**

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip to the Friday<strong>

It was now the weekend and I had already realized my feeling for Soul. Now all I had to do was to sing him a song that has all my feeling in it.

_Thats not gonna be easy and really embarrassing._

Soul was on the left side of the couch flipping the channels and I was on the right reading my book. There was silence. Only thing that was heard was the T.V but Soul kept changing the channels fast so you couldn't really hear what they were saying. Finally the phone rang filling the silence.

"Ah, I got it" setting the book down on the coffee table. Soul then turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Hello" I said speaking into the phone.

"_Hey Maka"_ I heard Liz on the other line.

"Maka, who is it" asked Soul. "Liz" I said lowering the phone a little. "Oh, k" he answered turning back to the T.V.

"So what's up Liz" I said speaking in to the phone.

"_Well the girls and I were wondering we could stay at your house for a sleepover since it Friday_" she asked me with patty giggling in the background.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. EVERYBODYS LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND , WEEKEND." I sang as I heard Liz laugh a little and saw Soul looking at me funny.

"_Okay now that that's over_." Liz said clearing her throat and trying to stop laughing. "Can_ we?_" she added.

"Um hold on" I lowered the phone again. "Hey Soul" I said catching his attention "Can the girls stay over" I asked him as if he was the authority figure. "I don't mind" he answered back.

"Sure you guys can stay over" I said bringing the phone back to my ear.

"_Okay how about at 6_" I she said before "_NO SIX IS NOT SYMETRICAL IT WILL BE AT 8_" I heard Kid scream on the other end of the line.

"Okay how bout at 8" I ask to Liz giggling.

"_Okay then at 8_" she said giggling at me. "Oh Maka one more thing" she told me "Yeah what is it" I asked innocently. "Do you know what" she paused, I could already hear giggling. "S&M means" I heard her burst out into laughter before hanging up. I quickly dropped the phone and turned to look at Soul.

My swift movements caught his attention. He turned to look and me and I looked at him. "Hey is something wro-" he asked .

"CAUSE I MAYBE BAD BUT I'M PERFECTLY GOOD AT IT, SEX IN THE AIR I DON'T CARE I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT, STICKS AND STONES MAY BREAK MY BONES BUT CHAINS AND WHIPS EXCITE ME!"I sang as I cut him off. _Oh God…How Embarrassing!_

He then burst in to a nose bleed and I fell back on my butt.

He finally stopped the nosebleed and I was still sitting on the floor. We looked at each other straight in the eyes from where we are sat. Then we started to burst out in laughter. We continued to laugh for a long time. Until I notice the phone was still on the floor so I finally got up and put it back on the stand. I wiped the tears of my eyes and sat back on the couch. I looked at Soul and noticed he has nose blood on his shirt.

"Hey Soul, you might want to change your shirt" I said trying not to laugh anymore. He looked at me then at his shirt and then back to the T.V

"Eww, Soul you have nose blood on your shirt" I said grossed out a little.

"Aww Maka but today I don't feel like doing anything" said Soul smirking.

"I'M GONNA KICK MY FEET UP AND STARE AT THE FAN, TURN THE T.V ON , THROW MY HAND IN MY PANTS." I sang. That's when soul started laughing. "Hey that's cheating" I yelled at him playfully hitting his arm.

"But it was funny" he said laughing. "Seriously Soul you have blood on shirt go change" I said trying to sound serious but I couldn't hold back the laughter. "Only if you take it off for me" he said smirking.

"THERES A PLACE DOWNTOWN WHERE THE FREAKS ALL COME AROUND! IT'S A HOLE IN THE WALL, IT'S A DIRTY FREE FOR ALL" I sang. Soul started to roll on the floor laughing.

"Maka Albarn I'd never would have thought" he said leaning in closer to me smiling. I blushed and turned my head the other way pouting. "Shut up" I said refusing to look at him.

"Aww Come one" he said leaning in closer. "Smile Maka" he said smiling. "No" I pouted

"Smile" he repeated. "Soul I said NO" I yelled at him again. He then grabbed hold of my arms and pushed me down. "Smile or I won't let you go" he said smirking. "Soul let me go and get off me" I yelled trying to wiggle my way out. He just started to laugh "Not until You Smile" he said. Then gave me a grin "Like this" he added. "NO" I yelled "Let me go or I'll kick you where it hurts" I added looking at him in the eyes. "Don't be mean, all I want is a smile" he said adjusting his legs on top of mine so I couldn't move.

"Fine" I said giving him a pissed off smile. "There ya go" he said loosening his grip and smiling back.

"Um… Soul" I said looking a way again.

"What" he said trying to see my face.

"Can you get off me now this is kinda uncomfortable" I said blushing.

"Oh" he said noticing our positions. He was holding me down with my legs in between his and he was on top of me. "Sorry" he said blushing. Finally get got off me. The room went awkwardly quiet. "What time is it" I said breaking the silence. "It's about 6:30" he said.

_Wow, that fiasco lasted long._

"Kay then I'm gonna start cleaning." I said getting off walking toward the broom and mop. "Are you gonna stay here or call Black*Star and stay with him for the night" I asked him from the kitchen. "I'm gonna stay over at his place" he answered. "Better call him now" I said. "Fine" he said.

I cleaned the house for about an hour and a half and then girls finally came over. Soul left shortly after that. We all sat our things down and made camp in the living room. We moved the coffee table and made a small star like thing with our sleeping bags.

"So Maka" Liz said as the girls turned to look at me. "Do you know how to break the spell" she added curiosity in her voice. "Actually the witch told me how to break it" I said as the girls looked stunned. "That's great Maka-Chan" Tsubaki said with a gentle smile. "Reeeaally how, how tell us, tell us" Patty said excitement in her voice. "Yeah tells us Maka" Liz added to Patty's request. "Well…" I said on a low voice and felt my face get hot. That made the girls lean closer. "I …" The girls nodded. "…have to" they nodded again. I swear I can see Liz slowly smile.

"I Have to sing a song to the person I love the most" I said and ended it with a deep breath in and a long sigh out. "Aww that's soo cute Maka-Chan" Tsubaki said with a little giggle. "WOW MAKA-NII HAS TO SING A SONG FOR THE BOY SHE LIKES! WAAAAYYYY CUTE" Patty yelled giggling. "So you have to confess to Soul but singing instead of talking." Liz said dimming it down a little. "HEY WHY DO YOU THINKS ITS SOUL" I yelled but the girls laughed at my outburst. "So if it's not Soul, then who is it" Liz said smirking and leaning in to hear my response. "S...S-s-Soul" I said almost a whisper. I blushed harder. "I KNEW IT" The girls all said in unison.

"So what song are you gonna sing him" Tsubaki asked. "I don't know yet" I answered. "Well let's help you" Liz suggested as Patty said "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah". I nodded. "Okay them let's see" Liz said pulling out her IPod from underneath her sleeping bag. "Okay let's start from the top" she added as she scrolled to the top of the list. Tsubaki and Patty sat next to Liz and looked Liz's IPod. I was told to sit right in front of them so they could look at me eye to eye. "LET'S START!" Patty yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"So I'll just tell you a song and you say no or yes" Liz said looking at me then back at the IPod. "K" I said.

"About you now by Miranda Cosgrove"

"CAN WE BRING YESTURDAY BACK AROUND CAUSE I KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU NOW" I sang. "No" I said shortly afterward.

"Bad Boy by Cascada"

"BE MY BAD BOY BE MY MAN BE MY WEEKEND LOVER BUT DON'T BE MY FRIEND" I sang again.

"No" I answered

"California King Bed by Rihanna"

"SO HOW COME WHEN I REACH OUT MY FINGERS IT FEELS LIKE MORE THAN DISTANCE BETWEEN US! IN THIS CALIFORNIA KING BED" I sang again.

"HELL NO!" I yelled.

"DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher"

"CAUSE BABY TONIGHT THE DJ GOT US FALLING IN LOVE AGAIN"I sang Again

"No thank you" I added

"Every Time We Touch by Cascada"

"CAUSE EVERY TIME WE TOUCH I GET THIS FEELING AND EVERTIME WE KISS I REACH FOR THE SKY"

I blushed. "No" I said in a low voice.

"Fallin' by Alicia Keys"

"I KEEP ON FALLIN' IN AND OUT OF LOVE WITH YOU, INEVER LOVED SOMEONE THE WAY THAT I LOVE YOU" I sang for the 5th time.

"Cute. But no" I answered.

"Look Maka, if your gonna be picky do it yourself" Liz said a bit irritated. "Fine" I said also irritated about singing every time she mentioned a song. I reached over and grabbed her IPod. I scrolled for through the songs for a good 5 minutes.

"Soo…" Liz said breaking my concentration from her IPod. I smiled. The perfect song that fitted Soul and my feeling for him. I looked at Liz and then handed her the IPod so she and the other girls could see. They all leaned in and took a look. Then Tsubaki smiled, Patty giggled, and then Liz said "Perfect".

"Okay, Can we watch a movie now" I asked. "Yeppers" Patty said with a thumb up. So then we did the normal stuff. Like our nails, hair, and prank calls. After that we put in another movie and we ended falling asleep. I turned the T.V off before falling asleep. I took one look at my sleeping friends and smiled.

_I have really great friends. _I though before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1st song:Friday by Rebecca Black<strong>

**2nd song: S&M by Rihanna**

**3rd song:Lazy Song by Bruno Mars ( requested by andrewtheawesome312)**

**4th song:Take it Off by Ke$ha**

**5th song:About you now by Miranda Cosgrove**

**6th Song:Bad Boy by Cascada**

**7th song:California King Bed by Rihanna**

**8th Song:DJ Got Us Falling In Love by Usher**

**9th Song:Every Time We Touch by Cascada**

**10 Song:Fallin' by Alicia Keys**

* * *

><p><strong>Srry it took soo long :( i started school and as you see i had alot of song in this chapter. soo yah thanks for reading PLZ REVIEW<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Progota: the ending chapter :"(**

**Maka: so i finally confess**

**Progota: Sorta **

**Maka: wait what**

**Progota: on with the story oh and if you noticed this story ended at 8 chapter.**

**Kid: PERFECT SYMMETRY**

**Progota: How the hell did you get here! 0.0**

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls and I woke up around noon. Soon after they started to pack up their things. It was around 4 when the girls left my apartment. I was then alone in the solitude of my home. Soul had called earlier and said he might stay a little longer at Black*Star house. I told him that it was okay but that they don't make a mess cause Tsubaki was already on her way home.<p>

Either way this gave me a chance to think about how will I confess or in my case sing to Soul. I already had picked a song that in my opinion described him and my feelings. I was a little bit uneasy. Like I felt that if I did it alone I'd chicken out, but if I did it with others around I'd just feel embarrassed or they push me into doing something even more embarrassing. I walked to my bedroom and jumped in to bed face down.

"Ahhhh what do I do!" I yelled to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"AHHH" I yelled turning around to see Blaire standing in the doorway in human form.

"Damn it Blaire you gave me heart attack" I told her laying back down.

"Sorry nya but what do you mean Maka Chan" she said walking over and sitting down.

I flipped completely over and took a deep breath in a long sigh out.

"I'm under a spell and to get rid of it I have to sing to the person I love the most which would be Soul" I said looking at the ceiling with a little blush

"OH HOW CUTE" Blaire yelled pulling me into one of her infamous boob suffocating hugs.

"Blaire…I… can't…breathe" I said gasping from air.

"Oh, Sorry" she said finally letting go.

"It's okay" I said catching my breath and laying back down.

"Well I have the song but how do I do it" I said turning on my side looking at the window.

"Don't worry Maka Chan you'll come up with something" Blaire said patting my back.

"You might be right" I said tiredly.

"Well then today you'll do nothing but think" She said in a cheer.

"Huh" I said turning my head to look at her.

"You just rest and think for today and I'll make dinner and clean" She said with a smile.

_Why she being nice? Somethings going on here. Well she said she clean. I do need a break._

"Okay" I said with a long sigh.

"Oh and Maka you can always do this" she said motioning her finger for me to get closer. I did and she whispered her idea in my ear.

I blushed redder than Soul's eyes.

"I NEED SOME FRESH AIR" I yelled jumping up from my bed.

"I'll be on the roof" I told her as she giggled from my reaction.

I grabbed my key and a random jacket from the bar stool and walked outside. I was currently wearing a tank top and shorts, but on the room it was always breezy. I walked up the stairs and heard foots steps behind me coming up the stairs, but I kept going.

**Soul POV**

Well Black*Star was awesome but as soon as Tsubaki showed up he kept trying to show off. After an hour or two of gloating about his awesomeness you get really pissed. Tsubaki said she take care of everything so I said my thanks and left. When I called Maka she said the girls left already.

_Good I can take a nap before dinner. _

I walked the up the stairs to our floor. When I heard someone I looked up at Maka carrying my black and yellow jacket. She didn't turn back to look.

_Probably going to the roof._

When Maka upset or needs to think alone she usually goes up there. I really don't mind it because I get some time alone in the quiet or soo I thought before walking into our apartment.

"Welcome back!" I heard Blaire yell bringing me into her boob crushing hugs and a giant nose bleed.

"Why the hell are you here" I yelled at her wiping the blood from my nose.

"Because I'm helping Maka" she said happily letting me go.

"Okay and why does Maka need help" I said walking over to the couch.

"She deciding how to confess to the boy she likes" She said grabbing the broom. I immediately became interested.

"And that would be" I said hoping she spill.

"Not telling" She answered transforming into her hat form.

"Why not" I asked turning on the T.V

I really wanted to know but in a way I didn't. For one it might be somebody else and that mean my love will only be one sided and two if it was me then I could ask her out and make her my girlfriend. My dream in a way.

"Because Maka will be even angrier at me if I told" She said motioning the mop to move with her magic.

"Why is she angry at you" I asked switching the channels.

"That will be revealed later" she answered.

"Well then lets me start dinner" she said magically pulling pots and pans out.

"Whatever" I said. It really wasn't a 'whatever' situation it was a I want to know who Maka frikin likes situation.

**Maka POV**

I made my way to the roof and took a good smell of the air. It smelled kinda a little of smoke due to the occasionally cars passing by but the air smelled fresh. It felt good as it blew through my hair. There was a bench near in the middle of the roof. I walked over to it and sat for a while.

I looked at the sky and found several different constellation. Like the big and little dipper also others I couldn't remember at the moment. I looked at the sky it was currently laughing. Though it felt like it was laughing at me and at the situation I was currently in.

I stared at it for a while wondering why the hell Lord Death designed it like that. Man was that dude strange. I giggle a little to myself and got up to put on the jacket. Then I noticed it was Souls yellow jacket. Still I didn't care it was his. I put it on and it was a bit big on me but I snuggled right in to it.

It was nice, soft, and warm. It even smelled like him. It felt as if he was holding me. It felt nice though. I walked over the edge of the building leaned over the railing. I looked out on the city and could borderline. You know like the desert that surrounds the hidden city. I looked down and the light of the city looked like lighters that are held up at a concert. I made me want to sing but not against my will because I wanted to.

"This one's for and me…living out our dreams. We're all right where we should be… with my arms out wide I open my eyes and now all I want to see is a sky full of lighters… a sky full of lighters…" I sang soft and sweetly.

I let out a sigh. "If only I could sing like that to Soul" I said to myself. I let out a small smile in hopes that I can. "I wonder if he'll say yes" I said and my smile faded immediately. "Then again what if he doesn't see me that way"

I turned my back to the railing and took a deep breath in. "WHY IS MY LIFE SOO COMPLICATING" I yelled out to the moon who returned it with a more laughing.

"Screw you" I said to his reply.

**In The Apartment**

**Soul POV**

Blaire was just about done with dinner and I was around 7. She made charcoaled fish for her and chicken for me and Maka.

_I wonder why Maka's been on the roof for so long._

"Soul can you go get Maka and tell her dinner's ready" Blaire said setting our plates down on the table.

"Fine" I said getting up and walking to the door. I reached the stairs and started to climb up reaching the roof. Before I opened the door I heard Maka talk to herself.

_Weirdo._

"NO" she yelled.

_What the…_

"No it's not good ahhh how am I gonna do this" she yelled to herself pretending to pull her hair out.

_Do what?_

"I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO CONFESS" She yelled out.

_Oh so that's it. _

"And Blaire's idea is just plain stupid…dress as a maid and sit on his lap. SHES CRAZY IF SHE THINKS I EVEN CONSIDER DOING THAT." She mumbled the maid part but immediately turned red. I just felt like a nose bleed was coming picturing her dressed as a maid… and sitting on my lap.

_Oh God I'm a pervert. Soo not cool._

"Okay One more time" she said taking in a deep breath.

"Okay here goes nothing" she said bringing her hands to her heart.

"Um… Soul" she said staring an imaginary figure. I immediately went alert.

"I know we been partners for a few years now and um…" she said blushing and scratching. I leaned in a little forward to listen better.

"Well…um… I kinda… like … you…" She forced herself to say and then turned a deep shade of red.

_She likes me?_ I thought blushing even harder.

"And…Um...well here it goes" she said pulling me out of the thoughts.

She took a deep breath in and began…

"_**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<strong>_

She sang beautifully without a crackle or mistake.

"_**I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful"<strong>_

She sang stretching her arms out like she was about to hug someone.

"_**I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"<strong>_

She brought her hands back to her heart.

"_**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<strong>_

She sang with her eyes closed but a soft gentle smile on her face.

"_**You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<strong>_

She sang rocking back and forth opening her eyes and looking forward.

"_**Your Beautiful Soul. Yeah"**_

She sang and spun around.__

**"You might need time to think it over**  
><strong>But I'm just fine moving forward"<strong>

She stopped and extended her hand out like she was holding someone else's hand.

_**"I'll ease your mind  
>If you give me the chance"<strong>_

She said turned the other way but her hand was still extended.

"_**I will never make you cry c`mon let's try" **_

She turned back and gave a smile.

" _**I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul!"<strong>_

She sang and walked over to railing then leaned over.  
><em><strong><br>"Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide"<strong>_

She did a 360 and walked over to the bench and sat down.__

**"I don't want another pretty face**  
><strong>I don't want just anyone to hold<strong>  
><strong>I don't want my love to go to waste<strong>  
><strong>I want you and your beautiful soul<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I wanna chase<strong>  
><strong>You're the one I wanna hold<strong>  
><strong>I won't let another minute go to waste"<strong>

She leaned back and looked at the sky.

"_**I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul"**_

She reached out for the sky and then leaned forward and got up. She walked over to the railing took a small deep breathe.

"_**Ooooooo  
>Beautiful Soul, yeah<br>Oooooo, yeah  
>Your beautiful soul<br>Yeah"**_

She sang slowly overlooking the city. Boy did she look amazing. Her hair was loose and it draped nicely over her shoulders. The sky and city lights bounced off her and made her skin shine nicely. She has a small, gentle, and not to mention cute smile on her face.

It soon faded.

"Ahh How embarrassing" she said covering her face. She then looked up and she was bright red.

"Maybe he wouldn't even say yes" she said leaning back over the railing. She let out a big and loud sigh.

"Maybe if you just ask me" I said opening the door. She turned around quickly and turned even redder. I let out a chuckle.

"Don't tell me you where watching" she squeaked covering some of her face. I blushed a little.

_So cute._

"Um… Yeah actually from the beginning" I told her scratching the back of my head.

"Oh God how embarrassing" she said covering all her face now.

"I didn't know you like me" I told her looking down at my feet. I could feel her tense up though she didn't say a word.

"Cause I like you too" I told her "a lot" I mumbled. She immediately looked up at me.

"Huh" she replied with a little head tilt.

"I said-" I tried repeating before being cut off.

"I know what you said but" she said extending her hands out and touching my face.

"What are you doing" I said a little irritated but blushing.

"It's not a dream" she said with a smile.

"Course not" I said grabbing her hands.

We looked at each other eye to eye. Never have I ever seen eyes as beautiful as hers. They were a beautiful forest green and the sky light lit them up even more. They shined bright and were filled with happiness.

_God. She so cute._

"So… you wanna go out" I said looking away blushing.

"Hmm… Let me think" she said putting her finger to her chin.

"Hey" I said looking at her a bit irritated.

"Fine but…" she said.

"But" I repeated confused.

"You have to kiss me" she said looking at me with a pink on her cheeks.

"Fine" I said with a smirk.

She gave me a smile and began to lean in closer to each other. I slipped my hand around her waist and brought her closer to me. She put her arms around my neck and we leaned in even more. Finally our lips touched and it felt amazing. It was a nice, romantic, and sweet. I felt sparks fly like there were arm that was wrapped around her waist pulled her closer deepening the hands around my neck moved up and played with my hair. It lasted a few minutes so it wasn't long till we both separated to breathe.

"Wow" Maka said flushed

"yeah" I said licking my lips.

Then I remember why I was up here in the first place.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Blaire said dinner was ready" I said letting go of her waist.

"Oh okay" she said untangling her fingers in my hair.

"Well I guess were going out now" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah I guess so" she said reaching for my hand.

"Well lets go eat" I said grabbing her hand and entwining our fingers together now holding hands.

"Yeah I'm starving" she said with a giggle.

**Maka POV**

Well I guess that was easier than I thought and that kiss was amazing. Though I could tell Black*Star and Soul were drinkinglastnight. He had a little bit of beer and other kinds of alcohol breath. I'll get him later though. we made our way to the room and heard laughter coming inside.

We opened the door and saw Melody and Blaire laughing on the couch but as soon as they saw us they looked like deer in front of head lights.

"Oh Hello" Melody said giving a little wave.

"Blaire what's going on" I said looking at her.

"Well you see" she said before transforming into her cat form.

"I got to go" she yelled running out the door.

"BLAIRE" both me and Soul yelled in unison.

"Well I see you guys are together, no" Melody said crossing her legs and giving me a smile.

We both blushed a dark red.

"Well then Blaire's plan worked" She said happily.

"What" Soul asked her.

"Blaire knew you two liked each other and she asked me to help out" Melody explained.

"Well then now that my 'mission' is done and my spell has been lifted. I got to go and help others Chao" Melody said patting my back and walking out the door.

"So this was all planned" I said hiding my eyes behind my bangs.

"Looks like it" Soul answered with a sigh.

"I don't know whether to kill them or be thankful" I said irritated.

"I don't know either" Soul answered "Let's just eat"

"Yeah" I said letting my anger go and walking over to the table.

"Hey Maka" Soul said grabbing pulling me back.

"What" I asked

"Love you" he said planting a kiss on me.

"Love you too" I answered returning the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: And thats the ends of that Story thanks for everyone who read all the chapters and review! i love you all! well then bye bye<strong>


End file.
